


Midnight Interrupted

by blav527



Series: In these moments (time stood still) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blav527/pseuds/blav527
Summary: A perfect party is crashed and Magnus can't sleep.





	

**Time: Midnight, perfect party crashed**

Magnus can’t sleep. There’s a dull ache in his head and in his chest and an empty spot in his bed. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Alec on that ledge, sees him falling and the ache burns on. 

He throws the sheets back and stands, waves a hand to cast the lights on when Alec suddenly appears in the doorway. 

He startles but only for a moment before his hand reaches out. In takes two strides before Alec is in his arms and even less before they’re in bed, desperate kisses between shaky breaths before Magnus pulls away, searching those haunted hazel eyes. “Alexand-“

Alec shakes his head. “Please.” He presses their lips together again as he clings to him. “Please.”

Magnus holds him, Alec’s head on his chest as his breathing slows and his eyes flutter closed. Magnus still doesn’t sleep, hand resting over Alec’s beating heart.


End file.
